1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of digital image and video processing, and more particularly to adjusting a color model of a digital image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras capture images using an electronic image sensor. Example image sensors use CCD (charge-coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) technology. For example, a CMOS image sensor contains photodiodes corresponding to pixels of a captured image. The captured image is presented in a RAW color model associated with the CMOS image sensor. A color model is a mathematical or numerical model representing colors in an image. The chroma, hue, and lightness of the captured image can be adjusted after the image is captured by the camera. The adjustment of the chroma and hue can result in a less than desirable smoothness for various hues with varying chroma. Conventional methods adjust the chroma and hue using 3D look-up tables (“LUTs”) for chroma, hue, and lightness that are stored on the camera.